Love and Loathing
by Grimmlice
Summary: Loki has taken over Asgård. The only thing standing between him and his sweet victory is Thor. Soon Loki starts to notice his feelings for his brother are more twisted than he'd ever have imagined. Dominating!Loki/Thor. Rated M for the slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Bow, God of thunder, bow before your king."

Thor groaned as he felt a hard strike of leather towards his bare, already bruised and bleeding, back. He pressed his hands to tight fists and bit his lower lip, readying himself for the next strike which came soon after the last one. It hurt, time after another it hurt more, but the thunder god wouldn't let himself look weak in Loki's eyes. It was getting harder all the time though, Thor never knew Loki possessed this much strength in his frail body. After he was beaten, only gods knew how many times, by his younger brother, the blonde god was bleeding and getting weaker. Not to mention how the sadness inside the god of thunder was devouring him. The arch father gone and Asgård overtaken by Loki, who seems to have lost his mind, was too much to bear. Once his beloved little brother had become a beast. A beast that hurt him, both physically and mentally. Thor was torn apart, every landing strike from the leather whip only carving a new scar. Thor felt tears coming to his eyes and a cry blocking his throat. He couldn't give up now.

Loki noticed the other god was not going to break. No matter how hard and how deep the whip hit, Thor didn't let out a noise louder than a groan. It annoyed the god of mischief. The victory just wouldn't feel so sweet if Thor didn't bow before him. Without Mjolnir the son of Odin was nothing, but still Loki was afraid of him. Afraid Thor would ruin his sweet victory. Loki had stopped, the now bloody leather whip resting by his side. The hand holding the whip was shaking from the work. The god of mischief and lies was observing his older brother. He watched the shaking figure on the stone floor on his knees. Thor's bare torso was bloody and scarred. His head was hanging, the golden hair hiding his pained face. The chains around Thor's wrists and ankles had festered the thunder god's skin to wounds. Anyone could tell the mighty Thor was weak and in pain, no matter how much he wanted to hide it. It annoyed Loki even more. The raven haired god walked closer to his brother, kneeling down to his level.

"Does it hurt? Don't you wish it was over?"

Thor felt Loki's warm breath tickling his ear. Loki was very close. There was no way Thor would turn his head only to face those fatal eyes. Once a good and comforting sight of his little brother's beautiful green eyes now felt like deadly poison. The look in his eyes was one of a beast; dangerous, treacherous and unreal. Thor closed his sky blue eyes, already expecting another strike. There was nothing he could lose anymore.

Loki didn't move. He tried his best to study the older god. Was Thor this stubborn? Didn't even the great pain break him? No, Thor's breath wasn't exhausted at all, even after all this. Somehow just listening to Thor's calm breathing made Loki relaxed. The feeling of his older brother's broad, bare back towards his frail body and the touch of the golden hair on his pale cheeks as he rested his head on the older god's shoulder made his mind wander freely and his stiff and tired body relax. Without noticing Loki slowly wrapped his arms around Thor's chest. The thunder god thought he was going to get finished with a knife or a spell only to be startled by soft kisses on his neck. Suddenly good, positive chills ran up the thunder god's spine. After the continuing kisses followed the excitement on the other side when Loki's hands started playing on Thor's bare chest, touching conveniently the right places.

_What's happening to me? Am I supposed to enjoy this? After what he did to me, my own little brother._

Thor couldn't think clearly. The continual loving caressing felt way too sweet and good to be true. If this was his last chance to love the god of mischief, he was going to take it.

A sudden moan escaped Thor's lips when Loki nibbled his ear, sliding his sneaky hand down the golden haired god's hip at the same time. Loki grinned.

"Dirty big brother. You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

Thor wanted to tell him 'yes', but he knew it would make him look bad, so he said it aloud only in his mind. Oh, how much he was hoping Loki would release him from lower. Instead Loki skillfully moved his hand on the older god's thigh, bending his head back with the other, teasingly whispering to his ear.

"If you want it, you must beg for it. Beg, dear brother."

* * *

><p>If you think I should keep writing this, let me know! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, warden, how is my brother doing?"

Loki walked down the curvy stairs made of cold stone to the dark, icy dungeons of Jotunheim. The dungeon was located deep under the surface and it was impossible to see down there without a good source of fire. This time the source was a bright torch the warden was carrying. The warden was a roughed up frost giant with a hunchback.

"He hasn't let a single word escape his lips since he came here, milord", answered the giant. Their voices were slightly echoing down inside the icy mountains.

"That means he's doing fine", said the god of mischief as he grabbed the torch from the giant's hand and made his way to a metal door. Loki pulled the peek hole of the door open with a loud creak. The raven haired god peeked inside the cell. Right in front of him, about 5 meters from the door, was his brother, chained from his strong arms to the stone roof of the cell. The thunder god's head was hanging towards his bare chest. Loki wasn't sure if Thor was awake or not.

"Give me the key, warden", Loki ordered, stretching his free hand out for the giant behind him. The warden hesitated. "But milord, is it safe to go inside? That close to the god of thunder?" Loki let out a _tch_. He turned his look at the giant, his emerald eyes biting the soul of the poor giant like vipers. "Don't you ever again question my orders, giant." The god pointed his hand towards the giant's face, catching the two red eyes in his grip, and slowly made a gesture similar to as if he was squeezing something in his hand. As soon as Loki's hand was in a tight fist the giant started gasping in lack of air and holding his throat with his hand. Loki kept torturing the giant until he was able to make out these words from him; "Forgive me, milord. No one can take you down." When Loki heard those words, he grinned, loosening his grip of the giant, giving him a chance to breath again. As the warden inhaled the freezing air of Jotunheim once again, after what felt like a horribly long time, Loki swiftly snatched the rusty keychain from the giant's belt and went back for the door.

"Leave me, warden. Return to your post."

After the warden felt himself healthy again, he nodded to the treacherous king and quickly climbed the stairs back up. Loki smirked as he listened to the nervous steps of the giant hurry back up. The god turned the big key in the lock. The door unlocked with a huge slam and opened with a long creak. Loki pointed the torch towards his brother as he walked inside the freezing cell, or at least it was freezing for Thor. He pulled the door almost shut, studying his older brother's lifeless body.

"How do you like my home, brother?" Loki asked, walking close to Thor. The golden haired god was hanging high enough that Loki didn't need to kneel to be face to face with his brother. "You haven't seen it from this point of view before, have you?" Loki pulled his brother's head up from his golden hair. Thor's eyes were closed. Loki was displeased. "Aah, you want to play this hard way? So be it." Loki slapped Thor's face as hard as he could. Thor didn't react, his head dropped back towards his chest. Loki noticed the thunder god had gotten really pale and his wounds were deep and painful looking. Thor's torso was messy from all the blood.

"Don't tempt me, you stupid oaf." This time Loki hit the older god with Odin's staff. The hit landed hard towards Thor's already bleeding and hurting back. Still no sound, only a sudden gasp.

"So, you're awake", said Loki, landing another hit from the staff. "Stop pretending, God of thunder."

No matter how bad it hurt, Thor only bit his lip. There was no way he'd let Loki take victory over him. Never.

"You're pathetic, Loki."

Loki lowered the staff, he was already preparing to strike again. "What did you say?"

"You really believe the people of Asgård will worship you as their king?" Thor finally raised his head, his thunder blue eyes meeting Loki's poisonous emeralds. "They fear you now, but soon they'll start to plot against you, to despise you. It won't take long to realize you're all alone, brother."

Loki shivered. In the light of the torch it felt like Thor's eyes were stabbing him, burning him inside like a thunder.

"You're lying!" The god of mischief pointed the staff of Odin towards the thunder god.

"Aren't you the one lying snake here? No, Loki. You know I am not lying."

Loki's eyes widened. It was true, Thor hardly ever lied and even if he did, Loki always saw through it. Loki calmed himself down. He stepped closer to the other god, close enough to feel him breathing. Loki took Thor's chin in his grip, locking their eyes together. "What are you going to do, brother? Exile me?" Loki laughed. His voice was full of disrespect. Thor kept his eyes locked to his brother's.

"What happened to you? Loki, you were my beloved brother."

The god of mischief laughed again. "No, Thor. I am not your brother, I never was." He pointed the edge of Odin's staff towards Thor's face. "Everything your father ever told were lies."

"Then everything we once were was a lie as well!"

It made Loki retreat. He pulled Odin's staff away, staring at his older brother with the eyes and look he used to before, back when he had put all his trust into the thunder god. "You are my brother, Loki. No matter where you are from or how much different you are, you'll always be my little brother."

Hearing those words made Loki tremble in disgust. How could Thor say those things, even after all this?

"Stop this at once!" Loki was ready to strike the staff of Odin right through the god of thunder only to be stopped by him. Thor had put all his remaining strength to pull away from the chains, catching the spear before getting hit, pulling it roughly off from the raven haired god's hands and pressing the younger god tightly towards his broad, bare chest. The chains were breaking little by little as Thor was pulling away from them, his arms shaking from the severe pain it caused. The next sound echoing inside the cave was the blow the staff of Odin made when it hit the icy rock under them and the sound of a flame die. It was dark.

Loki tried his best to writhe off from Thor's tight grip. It was in vain.

"We can still fix things. Stop this now, brother, before it is too late."

Loki froze. "Yes", he lifted his emerald eyes, meeting his brother's. "We can do it. Together."

Thor didn't hesitate. He loved his little brother way too much to lose him now. His strong arms held the frail body of Loki tight, no matter the chains, and his dry lips pressed towards Loki's. Thor could feel his brother tremble. His right hand dancing in the raven hair of Loki and left hand holding him tightly. Thor moaned as he felt Loki's cold hands touch his back, his wounds were aching. For vengeance Thor bit the lower lip of Loki, forcing him to let out a whimper. As their kiss got more intimate, Thor let his rough hands wander around Loki's slender body. Loki was burning from the sensation. He ripped his coat open so he could feel Thor's bare skin touch his. Thor shivered, Loki felt very warm. The raven haired god bent his head backwards as Thor moved to kiss and nibble his neck with burning passion. Both felt each other's excitement.

Without question the thunder god grabbed the younger man's waist, turning him around on his knees. Loki was surprised by this action. Thor had forced Loki to turn his back to him and now the thunder god's strong hand was pinning the frail man towards the ground. Loki was on his knees, holding himself as high away from the ground as he possibly could with his arms. In the end Thor was still way stronger physically. The sound of chains was all Loki heard. But what he now felt was Thor's hands lifting Loki's forest green coat, revealing his bare back. A moan escaped the lips of the god of mischief as the thunder god laid a few soft kisses on his lower back and slid his hands down the younger man's waist to his hips.

"Finally you are mine, little brother."

"No, Thor. You are mine."

One sneaky hand of Loki grabbed the staff of Odin. There was only a glimpse before a strike landed straight on Thor's face, forcing him to back off with a painful yell.

* * *

><p>I must say I have no idea where this is going. But it seems I enjoy writing this stuff in the middle of night.<p>

I'm starting to notice this was most likely inspired a bit by Blood brothers.

Liked so far? Review, plz! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Loki listened Thor's screams as he got back on his feet, straightening his forest green coat as he did so. The younger god held the staff of Odin tightly in his grip, almost like afraid of losing it. He wasn't facing the god of Thunder. He only listened the voices of pain echo in the cell. It was dark now that the light of the torch had died. After a while there was silence, freezing silence. As Loki finally turned to face his older brother, instead of seeing a badly disappointed Thor, he faced a badly suffering god of Thunder. Thor had let himself go and was again hanging from the chains, his head resting on his right shoulder. He looked lifeless. After observing for a short while, the god of Mischief realised Thor had lost his consciousness. Loki approached the other god slowly and carefully, ready to strike with the staff once again. There was no certainty if Thor was faking. The younger god walked close by the other, his pale face only inches away from Thor's. There was no life in the Thunder god's face, in fact, Thor started to look paler than Loki for all the blood in his veins was escaping from the deep wound that ran through Thor's face. The cut was deep enough for Loki to see how the deep red blood bled in the rhytm of Thor's heart beating. At least he was still alive. But for how long? Loki's intention was not to kill his brother, not yet, not here.

"You stupid, **stupid** oaf", swore Loki as he ripped his coat in need of something to tie the wound with. With his magic Loki was able to stop the bleeding, but complete healing would take its time. Now he needed the ripped part of his coat. "This was **your **fault. If you didn't try to take advantage of me, I wouldn't have had to hit you."

Loki cleaned the blood from his brother's face, at least most of it. The new king of Asgård swept the golden hair of Thor's from the Thunder god's wounded face. That was when Loki froze. He didn't notice it himself, but he did stop to admire his brother's strong features. It wasn't often when he had had this kind of chance to watch Thor. The older god was always so lively and full of energy. Now he looked weak and suffering. Loki grinned, it gave him one kind of pleasure to see the mighty Thor was bested by no one else but Loki himself.

"Oh, brother, I can see a new kind of beauty in you now", Loki whispered as he caressed the messy face of Thor. "I'm going to come back for you. Just you wait."

After finishing his sentence Loki wrapped the now bloody piece of his green clothing around Thor's neck and turned around. A sound of kindled flame sounded inside the cell. Loki held the torch he lit again with his magic and turned to face Thor once more before leaving the freezing cell. Outside the raven haired god took his time locking up the cell door. The lock creaked loudly when the rusty key was turned inside it.

"Hm?"

Loki turned on his heels to face the dark stony room. The frostgiant warden had left, probably returned back to his usual post. Still, Loki was sure there was someone or something besides him there. Paranoidic, he pulled the peek hole of the cell door open to make sure Thor was where he had left him. There he was, still not showing any means of coming back to consciousness.

"Come out and show yourself", Loki commanded. He had turned back towards the room, lighting one corner after another with the torch. After about ten seconds of silence, Loki grinned. "I know you are there, Sul. You can come out."

After finishing his sentence Loki saw a dark figure approaching him from the shadows. The figure was one of a man, shorter than Loki and frail. His skin was ash grey and hair long and dark as the night. Not to mention the solid black eyes. He was wearing a deep blue robe. "As sharp as ever, milord." The voice of the man was deep and somehow strangely melodic.

"Of course. Tried to sneak up on me again?" asked Loki, holding the staff of Odin beside him. "It could be bad for your health, you know?"

The grey skinned man nodded softly. "I came to request your return to Asgård. The asgårdians are... restless. You are the king, so you need to show them their-"

"I KNOW I am the king, Sul", Loki interrupted. There was a hinch of grumpiness in his voice. "No need to remind me."

Loki turned towards the icy stairs leading back to the surface of Jotunheim. Sul followed right after him, keeping the same distance all the time. Like a dog following his master. The two of them headed back to the Bifrost. Loki had decided to keep the key to Thor's cell to himself. If something happened and Thor was set free, at least he'd be sure it wasn't because someone else had the key.

Back in Asgård a havoc was waiting for them. The asgårdians flooded outside the palace gates. Even the royal guard had some problems keeping them away. Loki and Sul used a secret entrance to enter the palace. It was supposed to look like the god of mischief had never even entered the throne room which was well guarded. Loki marched to the golden throne and sat down. His sitting pose couldn't have been more relaxed looking, much different from Odin's representative pose. The room was filled with silence, uneasy silence. Sul gathered his courage and walked in the middle of the stairs leading to the throne. "Milord", he started. "Now that things have advanced this far already, I ask for your permission to return to my home with the news."

Loki was quiet for a while. It almost looked like he didn't pay any attention to the grey skinned man. Until he spoke: "There's no need. I don't require your services as an ambassador anymore. Instead I will keep you here to attend to my palace."

The solid black eyes of Sul were full of doubt. "But milord, my home is at my realm with my people. I cannot stay-"

Loki stood up, thumping the floor with the staff once. "You CAN stay if I say so. I am the king of Asgård and everyone who set a foot on my grounds obey ME."

Sul was quiet. His face was facing the floor, but his eyes were staring at Loki. His pointed ears twitched.

"Yes... milord", he bowed deeply. "As my first job I shall attend to the mob outside your palace." There was intented sarcasm in Sul's voice. As he turned on his heels and left for the throne room's door, he expected to get a blow from the staff of Odin. It didn't happen though. Loki had already sat back down and he was deep in his thoughts.

He was thinking about his brother.

"Thor is wrong. They will all bow to me before the next sunrise... I must see him tonight."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait. A new chapter is finally up.<p>

Yes, Sul here is a character of mine. His job in the story is to keep other things besides the slash running.


End file.
